


The Playlist

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mind if I play some music?” you asked him.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.” You reached over to the coffee table and turned on a playlist you’d created on your laptop last night just for today. All of the dirtiest songs you could think of were on it and you were actually quite proud of the selection. It was sexy and catchy, and if Rin knew English he’d easily get flustered. Thank God he didn’t though. How awkward would that be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to the music selections with headphones! The songs are NSFW!

When doing covertly dirty things to tease a partner, most things that came to mind were men wearing thongs, girls wearing big ass coats with nothing underneath, and a lot of things that just seemed really impractical. Especially the thong thing. Wearing jeans and thongs fucking 

_hurt;_ why anyone would want to put themselves through that painful chaffing was beyond you. And being naked under a coat. What if you got hot? You’d get a heat stroke, get sent to the hospital, and then talk about having an awkward moment with the people trying to cool you down. No, these were things that you weren’t interested. Instead, you had another method of teasing your partner and being secretly dirty.

Like nerdy Americans were obsessed with Kpop, you loved English pop music. That shit was catchy as hell; it was hard not to enjoy. Although English was taught in schools and you were completely fluent, all of the boyfriends you’d had were less than proficient in the language. Long ago you’d gotten into the habit of playing the dirtiest pop songs while they were over, deriving twisted pleasure as they remained clueless of the overtly sexual nature of the song.

It was a habit you’d gotten into and it was one you weren’t going to stop, not even once you reached college. It was a little childish, yes, but that wasn’t going to put a stop to your fun. The only one that had potential to do that was your new boyfriend Rin, because let’s face it, the guy was not a fan of pop music. But you hoped he’d keep his mouth shut to keep you happy and unintentionally let you have your fun. 

He was currently lounging on your couch, literature textbook open and notes in front of him. His brow furrowed as he jotted down something. Your midterm was coming up and you figured a study date would be cute and productive. And so far it was. But all this work was boring and you knew it was time to turn on some background noise and, for you, have a little fun.

“Mind if I play some music?” you asked him.

“Go ahead.” You reached over to the coffee table and turned on a playlist you’d created on your laptop last night just for today. All of the dirtiest songs you could think of were on it and you were actually quite proud of the selection. It was sexy and catchy, and if Rin knew English he’d easily get flustered. Thank God he didn’t though. How awkward would that be?

  


["Talking Body"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlYbDjwBe2Y)

  


You pressed play and relaxed back on the couch with Rin, letting “Talking Body” fill the otherwise silent apartment. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before glancing over at you, a curious look in his eyes.

“You listen to pop?” he asked.

“Yeah. Is that okay? I mean, I can change if it you want,” you told him. 

“Nah, it’s fine. I was just surprised, is all,” he said. “I didn’t peg you down as a pop fan.”

“I guess that just means we need to talk about ourselves more,” you said. “I don’t know what kind of music you listen to either.”

“How about once we’re done studying we’ll cuddle and talk?” he suggested. You gave him a grin. Cuddling and getting to know each other sounded perfect. 

“I like the sound of that,” you said. And back to work it was. Rin was tapping his foot to the beat, head bobbing ever so slightly.  _Oh, if he only knew what it was saying,_ you thought with a devilish grin, biting the eraser on your pencil.  _He’s so clueless about this. I bet if he knew what it was saying he’d be so flustered right now._ The image of a very anxious, red-faced Rin flashed into your mind, making your grin widen.  _One day I’ll have to make a dirty playlist in Japanese so he knows what it’s about. But that can happen later. I want to have my fun now._

Once the chorus hit you sang along quietly. Rin smiled but said nothing, still zeroed in on his work.  _Ooh, what a good little student. Working while his girlfriend plays dirty music. Not that he knows that and that’s how it’s going to stay._ And that’s when evil genius struck you. This song was great and all, but what would really be fun was playing the song after it. Of course, it had a sexy backtrack so it’d be a little risky, but a little risk sounded sinfully fun right now.

“Do you mind if I change the song? I’m not feeling this anymore,” you asked. 

“Not at all. What’d you get for the third question on the study guide?” he inquired as you got up. 

“I jotted down some notes but I haven’t really thought of a solid answer to it yet. I haven’t been able to find it either but you can look at my notes,” you told him as you switched the song over to “Get On Your Knees.” 

  
["Get On Your Knees"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYZ909srs2w)

  


Rin sighed, eyes skimming your study guide. He pouted.

“At this rate we’re never going to finish this,” he complained. 

“I’ll say. This stupid thing is like three pages long,” you commented. He nodded and went back to work, flipping through textbooks and assigned reading, occasionally writing something down on his study guide. _You know, he’d look good on his knees,_ you thought. _Sexual or not, he’s tall and it’d be nice to see him shorter for once. I could run my fingers through his hair, I could give him a shoulder massage, I could do a_ lot _of things._

“Hey, why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.  _Oops._

“Sorry, I was spacing out for a moment,” you apologized. Rin put his textbooks and study guide onto the coffee table before scooting closer to you. Your heart fluttered as he shot you a naughty grin.  _Oh crap, did I pick a song with too sexy of a backtrack?_

“These songs have really catchy beats,” he said, arm sliding across your arms. 

“Yeah, they do, don’t they?” you agreed.  _What’s he doing,_ you wondered, watching as his fingertips drew curly designs into the bare skin of your thigh. 

“Are you fluent in English, or do you just like the sound of it?” he asked.

“Oh no, I’m fluent,” you said.

“What a coincidence, so am I,” he replied in perfect English.  _OH FUCK._ Your hands flew up to your mouth, face exploding in color. Rin was laughing harder than you’d heard anyone laugh before and in seconds he was doubled over.  _NO NO NO NO NO OH MY GOD HE KNOWS WHAT THE SONGS ARE ABOUT, OH DEAR GOD!_

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think . . . I had no idea you knew . . . oh my God I think I’m gonna pass out,” you groaned, looking away from him. _This is literally the worst day of my life. I’ve never felt this embarrassed before and I think my face is going to melt if it gets any hotter._

“Come on, I’m just having some fun with you,” he laughed. “I don’t mind you playing this stuff when I’m over.” He kissed your ear. “If anything, I  _really_ enjoy it.”


End file.
